How the Shell Broke
by StrawberryLemons
Summary: Drabble. Midorima was feeling a little insecure and decided to open up. Warning, may be a bit OOC. MidoTaka


If he heard the words 'Shin-chan's so cute' one more time, he was going to snap. He didn't particularly see why this kind of teasing amused Takao to no end. They had been dating for over a month now but not a lot has changed, aside from Takao sneakily intertwining their fingers when he thinks no one is looking, the surprise cheek kisses he received when they were alone and the fact that Takao decided to shower him with compliments. Oh, he could feel how much Takao loved him alright. In fact, it was hard not to when Takao decided to tell him nearly every time he had an opportunity.

The next morning, Midorima walked in and saw Takao cramming on his math homework.

He saw Takao lift his head and when their eyes met Takao immediately gave a dazzling smile.

He blushed and looked away. He really couldn't understand why Takao thought he was cute. For the record, it was Takao who was cute and not him, not that he would admit it out loud.

"Good morning, Shin-chan!" the boy immediately made his way towards the tall miracle.

"Good morning," he looked away

As much as he wanted to kiss those adorable lips, he couldn't. In fact, he couldn't do a lot of things involving anything lovey dovey with Takao.

That was his current dilemma. He felt like Takao was the one who was always initiating things. It wasn't like he didn't love Takao, in fact, it was the exact opposite. He loved him too much but he was inexperienced with this kind of things. He wanted his other half to feel loved but he had a hard time showing it. He had to admit, he wasn't exactly very good at showing his emotions let alone romantic ones and he couldn't get pass his embarrassment sometimes. It worried him to no end what would happen is Takao got tired of him and his egotistical and eccentric tendencies.

After practice, he decided to go home early, making an excuse that he had to take care of his little sister, leaving Takao and the rear car behind.

As he got home, he took a shower, did his homework, and went to bed. He was tired of this situation and thought that maybe a good night sleep would help him clear his mind. He closed his eyes and as his mind drifted to sleep…

_He saw Takao standing in a dark place. He tried to reach out to him but he seemed to go farther and farther. He desperately tried to chase Takao's figure until he stopped, looked back at him and said, "Shin-chan, I'm sorry. I can't stand you anymore. I'm breaking up with you."_

Midorima bolted up, panting, "It was just a dream."

He was more paranoid now more than ever. He had to do something otherwise Takao would leave him and he didn't want that to happen.

After morning practice the next day, Midorima waited for Takao in the locker room. He made sure that the other members already left before he called out to Takao.

"Shin-chan! What's up? It's unusual for you to call me out. Is there something wrong?"

"I-it's just that…," he blushed and pulled Takao to him and kissed him a little bit too aggressively.

He didn't miss how Takao's eyes visibly widened. He couldn't blame him though. It was their very first kiss after all and it was Midorima who initiated it.

Takao was so surprised he pushed him off a little too hard but felt guilty as soon as he saw his lover's face. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"S-Shin-chan, are you alright? What is this all about?" Takao asked, still not having recovered from the shock. He still couldn't believe Midorima kissed him.

Midorima didn't reply and just pulled him back into his arms and whispered "I love you. I love you so much."

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" Takao clung to him.

"I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but I wanted you to know that I love you and I don't want you to think otherwise, so from now on I'll try to be more affectionate nanodayo. Just don't leave me." he said as he buried his face in Takao's hair.

Takao smiled and hugged him even tighter and when he let go he cupped Midorima's face and said "Shin-chan, you can be such an idiot sometimes. I wouldn't leave you for something stupid like that. As long as you still want me, I'm sorry but I won't be going anywhere. "

Midorima's face softened. He felt stupid for doubting Takao. He remembered right then and there why he even fell in love with the boy in the first place. Although Takao was a bit too loud, clingy and sometimes annoying he was also loyal, sincere, patient, kind and most importantly Takao made him happy. He realized then and there that he didn't have a reason to be embarrassed and his image be damned, from now on, he swore to let his other half feel just how much he loved him.

END

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_My pre-Valentines gift to you! There's still a post-Valentine gift, by the way ;) I hope I'll finish it by Sunday. It's a sequel to my first lemon, Let's Play Doctor. Feel free to read it as it is conveniently at my profile._

_And because I think insecure!Midorima is cute. I know, I'm evil that way. Well that escalated quickly. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and inconsistencies in the story. It's been a while since I last wrote a fic. Constuctive criticisms are VERY welcome, as long as it helps me improve my writing. Anywho, I'm planning to make a sequel. This, time there'll be really affectionate Midorima. That is, if I get enough inspiration. If you're interested in reading the sequel, please review and or favorite this story. It'll feed my confidence and inspiration in writing. Hahaaa._

_PS: I know I'm not a very good writer but I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I JUST LOVE THESE DORKS SO MUCH, OKAY?_

_PPS: Kurobas' latest episode tho. My heart isn't ready for the Rakuzan-Shuutoku arc! MY POOR BABIES_

_PPPS: I might also write a post-Rakuzan-Shuutoku one. I wanna try doing another lemon but idk. Suggestions are VERY welcome._

_I accept Midotaka prompts by the way! _


End file.
